ABSTRACT The research effort in otolaryngology is not adequate for future needs. A conference on research goals and methods is proposed to stimulate and facilitate future clinically-oriented research activity. The conference will identify causes of the research shortfall, discuss possible solutions, describe current research technology, and prepare a report for publication.